Percy Jackson and the Flames of the Sea (ADOPTED)
by thesun'slover
Summary: What happened if a mortal comes in the life of Percy Jackson? Check this out. Adopted it from a very friendly author, SeaweedBrainLuva3. Rating will be T because I am a crazy girl. I'll be correcting some parts and the first chapters are hers/his (Chapter 1-32). And the others are mine (33-until the end). And be putting some twist.
1. Mystery Girl and Camp?

**Percy Jackson and the Flames of the Sea**

Chapter 1:

Percy's POV

It was just another ordinary day at Yancy Academy, well other than the fact that I got kicked out of school… AGAIN! I was really gonna miss Grover, he is my best friend, but I'm looking forward to seeing my mom again! I missed her blue homemade cookies! After the incident with Mrs. Dodds, I've been avoiding Grover and I really should hang out with him more since I will be leaving and never have to worry about anything like that happening again. I just know it was real. Grover can't fool anyone.

So Grover and I were finished packing and walking towards the bus station to head back to my mother's apartment. Grover insisted on coming, which I'm not complaining about. I'm gonna miss the guy, but I also want someone else there so I don't have to face Smelly Gabe alone. I'm so sick of that guy that I'm gonna need someone to hold me back from attacking the disgusting creature.

We were getting off the bus and I had a feeling that we were being followed. I looked to my left to see a girl about my age looking at us out of the corner of her eyes. When our eyes met, we held for about a minute until Grover snapped me out of it. When I looked back to see if the girl was still there, she was gone, but I will never forget her eyes. They were a crystal clear blue, the color of the sea when everything is calm and peaceful and you can see through the water with everything around.

"Perce, what are you looking at?" Grover asked glaring at me.

"Oh… um… it's nothing G-man. Come on let's go."

Grover kept giving me a funny stare until we came to my floor of the apartment. We entered the place for me to only be attacked by a giant bear hug by my one and only mother.

"Percy! I've missed you soooo much! I made you some blue cookies."

"I've missed you too!" and before I could tell her thanks for the cookies, I was already in the kitchen. _Thank the gods that smelly Gabe wasn't home! WAIT! Gods? Where did that come from?_ I pulled the thought out of my head. As I came out, Grover and my mom were having an intense conversation on the couch and didn't even notice me coming back in.

"Mrs. Jackson, Percy needs to leave for camp NOW!" Grover whispered-shouted.

My mom was wide-eyed on the couch and then she sighed and told Grover:

"I guess I should have known I couldn't protect him forever."

That is when I cleared my throat and they both jumped.

My mom spoke first.

"Oh… Percy honey. How long have you been standing there?"

My mouth was full of blue cookies so my response probably come out as 'umg efufg fu ko I bav no sompfare.'

What I meant to say was "long enough to know I have to go somewhere."

"Where do I have to go?" I asked.

"A camp your father wanted you to go to." My mother replied with.

That angered me. My father abandoned us to go out to sea and he had the nerve to want to send me to some camp!

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!" I yelled.

I knew my mother could see the anger inside me.

"Percy honey, it is the only place where you'll be safe. Remember your father loved you and never wanted to leave, but he had to. Please go pack, you'll be going to this summer camp and we have to leave now before it gets too dangerous and becomes too late."

I was not happy with it, but Grover was giving me these pleading eyes saying I should go. I gave in.

"Fine, I'll go for you mom not because dad wanted me too."

At that I turned to go and pack.


	2. Why Seaweed Brain?

Chapter 2:

Madison's POV

I waited near the Jackson's apartment where I was asked by Poseidon to watch as his son came home. I kept looking for the boy that he described to me. Then I smelt a satyr and a demigod. I've been trained to smell out all kinds of things, including monsters. Thank the gods that none were around. I watched as the two got off the bus and when I looked up, my blue eyes matched up with his piercing sea green orbs. They look as beautiful as the depths of Poseidon's Palace and I should know, I've trained there for a long while now.

Our eyes stayed locked for maybe a minute until his satyr friend got his attention. I knew that that was my time to leave before they come over. I leaped up the side of the building and hung on to the latter. I then climbed up to the living room window of the Jackson's apartment. For the record, I'm not stalking; I have a mission from Poseidon to make sure his son gets to Camp Half-Blood safe.

I watched the scene as Perseus; I mean Percy, hugged his mom and ran into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, what is with boys and their appetites? I used my good sense of hearing to listen to the conversation between the satyr and Percy's mom.

The satyr was telling Sally about the incident with the fury, and then I noticed Percy came walking in but neither the satyr, whose name is apparently Grover, or Mrs. Jackson noticed his presence. His mouth was full of blue chocolate-chip cookies. They looked so delicious! That was my favorite snack although I never seen blue cookies before. It seemed to be the best by the look on his face and mine. Blue is my favorite color!

I watched as Percy got angry at the mention of his father._Great_, I thought._My job will be a lot harder!_I watched as his mom finally convinced him to go pack for camp. I climbed up higher to his bedroom window and watched as he packed. Let me just tell you that the boy is the MESSIEST boy in the world! Clothes were everywhere and I mean everywhere! Even in the sink! He finally finished packing and looked my way. _Holy Zeus!_ I ducked out of the way as fast as possible. _I hope he didn't see me_. With my luck, I was wrong.

Percy's POV

I just finished packing and turned towards my window to see a glimpse of sandy blonde hair whirl by. I ran to the window and opened it only to find that whoever it is gone by now. I made my way downstairs and we were on our way to this so called camp for special people. _Great, a place to be around other dyslexic and ADHD diseased kids_, I thought.

We were making our way up a hill that Grover called 'Half-Blood Hill'. Then everything went wrong. My mom let out a loud scream. I turned around a saw this giant bull holding my mom way up in the air.

"Let her go!" I screamed. Panic filled my mind. Grover was taking off his pants and… BACK UP! Grover was taking off his PANTS and had DONKEY LEGS!

"I'm part goat." He told me as if reading my mind.

He charged at the bull and was knocked head- first into a tree. It knocked him unconscious. I turned to the bull thing, something in my mind told me it was called the Minotaur, and then I saw my mom disappear before my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed.

I just lost my mom now and Grover was useless. The Minotaur charged at me and I ducked just in time. Its horn got stuck into the tree and when it pulled away, the horn broke off. I got it out of the tree before it could charge again. I closed my eyes as the horn pierced its skin. It roared in pain before turning into yellow dust. I then heard a girl say "Nice Job Seaweed Brain!" before I blacked out.


	3. The Claiming

Chapter 3:

Madison's POV

"Good Job Seaweed Brain!"

I regretted saying it as soon as it left my mouth. I was watching the battle from a far careful not to interfere. Percy looked everywhere before he fell unconscious. I jumped down from my hiding place and put the satyr Grover and the Son of the Sea God over my shoulders and carried them to camp. I snuck my way into the infirmary and placed them both on separate beds careful not to mess with their wounds. The satyr kept muttering 'food'. Typical satyrs. I placed the Minotaur's horn right next to Percy under his arm. He looked so peaceful except for the fact that he was drooling. I made an attempt to hide my laughter, but a giggle slipped out.

I heard Chiron the Centaur gallop towards the room. I quickly climbed my way to the roof and watched as the centaur noticed the hero and the satyr. He started tending to their wounds and then Chiron noticed the Minotaur horn. He called in a girl named Annabeth who started muttering 'the one', and started tending to Percy's wounds. Grover was up in about five minutes and freaking out about his searchers licenses.

I silently made my way down from my hiding place once everyone left the room. I watched as Percy slept before I left to tell Poseidon that my mission was a success. Before I left I heard Percy mutter in his slept, crystal blue eyes.

Percy's POV

I woke with a start. I dreamt about that mysterious girl that I kept seeing. When I woke, Grover greeted me with a big hug and hairy goat legs. Off course none of that with the Minotaur was a dream. I really lost my mom! I was freaking out, until my old Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, came in and he was part HORSE! I started hyperventilating. He told me his name is really Chiron. When I asked how I got in here, he replied by saying I don't know. Great I mysteriously appeared here.

Madison's POV

After my audience with Poseidon, I had to head back to Camp Half-Blood. My next mission is to watch over Percy until he is claimed then bring him to the Palace. I don't know why I agreed reluctantly.

_Because you love him!_A voice spoke in my head.

_Aphrodite?_

_Yes Champion and you know what I said is true._

_What! No, I just met him. I do not like him._

_Ha! I said_**_love_**_not 'like' that means its true!_

_What! No!_

I never got another reply after that. Once I made it to the camp, I made sure to stay hidden in the shadows. I watched as a couple of Ares' kids were dragging Percy to the bathroom. I made my way over there and watched as everyone was soaked, but Percy. I laughed silently to myself.

The week went by pretty fast. Percy swordfight skills were amazing when he battled Luke, Son of Hermes. It was time for capture the flag. I would enjoy watching from the woods more places to hide. I watched as the game begun. Five Ares kids surrounded Percy near the creek. They don't know how dead they are! As if on cue, a green trident was glowing above Percy's head and everyone was bowing. I came out from my hiding spot.

"It's about time." I said leaning against a tree with my arms crossed.

"It's you." Percy said recognizing me from his apartment. I decided to play with him a little.

"Ya, it's me, and that's a tree and that's a rock and…"

"You know what I meant. You've been following me. Why?"

"Such a Seaweed Brain! I was told to watch over you by none other than your father. Now you need to come with me, but don't worry we will be back by sunset."

"What? I'm not going anywhere! I don't even know who you are!"

"I was going to explain on the way. Let's go."

"But…"

"Just go with her already and get out of my hair!" Mr. D yelled.

"Why hello Dionysus. Long time no see huh? It's a shame you're on my bad side."

"And why is that?" Mr. D asked.

My eyes began to glow and I set my hair on fire. Mr. D went wide-eyed and flashed out. I chuckled and everyone was staring at me. I looked at Chiron and said:

"Hello again Chiron. It's good to see you. If you don't mind I need to borrow this camper for a little while."

Chiron replied. "Of course My Lady. It is good to see you again so well trained and out on missions. I presume it was you who brought Grover and Percy to the infirmary."

"That is correct. And Chiron, no need for the formal greetings, they don't suit me. Now let's go Perseus."

With that, I turned and dragged the confused demigod behind me.


	4. A secret to keep

Chapter 4: The Secret  
Percy's POV

I was being dragged towards the beach. I didn't mind the beach, it was the being dragged against my will part!

"Will you let go off me! You know, I can walk myself." I said.

"Sorry, we just need to get there soon." Was her reply, but she didn't seem to loosen her grip.

I blurted out was has been stuck in my mind after the incident back in the forest.

"Are you a goddess?"

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at me for a few seconds. Her eyes seemed to be reading my every expression. I saw how beautiful- Whoa! BACK UP! I just met her!

She chuckled a bit before turning around and continuing on. Once, we reached the beach, she turned to me and said:

"It's time to enter the sea and you'll learn everything you need to know. As you submerge into the sea, just think about being dry and then you'll know what to do from then."

With that, she dove into the sea I thought about being dry and dove in myself. I held my breath, but surprisingly I didn't need to. I let out a sigh of relief and saw that I was dry. I looked around and couldn't find Madison.

Around the corner coral rock Seaweed Brain! I heard in my head.

I have got to figure out a nickname for her if she is gonna keep calling me that!

I can hear you Seaweed Brain! We can communicate telepathically, and good luck coming up with a better nickname for me!

I swam around the corner and my eyes popped out of my head. I saw a dolphin dance-swimming around with a mermaid! I looked closer and saw that the mermaid is Madison! Her tail was a fiery orange color. I swam closer to her and she turn towards me.

Ready to go to your father's Palace? She mentally asked.

Um…Uh…Ya I guess…I thought back.

Don't worry you'll learn what I am at the Palace. Your father wanted to tell you everything you needed to know.

Ok. Was my brilliant response.

We arrived at the Palace, and I have to say IT WAS AMAZING! The walls were made of coral and pearls lined all around.

We walked towards the gate and the two guards bowed to Madison and called her 'My Lady' then they turned to me and called me 'My Lord'.

That's gonna take some getting used to. I thought.

Madison smirked at my comment. We swam into a chamber and then the water started to drain out. When the tank/chamber was empty, I could walk and talk again and Madison didn't have a tail anymore. She gestured for me to follow her and we walked towards the biggest doors I have ever seen. The guards bowed and the doors opened. We entered a beautiful throne room that had one large one in-between two smaller ones. There was a man that looked just like me but a lot older. He was smiling at me with a crooked smile all too familiar. Then there was a younger sea creature with two tails and another woman sitting next to my father I presumed. The younger man and the woman wear giving me death glares. Then my 'father' stood up and said:

"My son, meet your half-brother Triton and your Step-Mother Amphitrite. Now if you will both excuse us, I would like to speak to my son alone." He said gesturing towards His wife and son, Triton.

They stood up to leave, but not before they gave me death stares. They left me, Madison, and my 'father' alone in the room. He turned towards Madison, who was sitting in a tiny throne in the corner with her legs propped up over one arm rest and her arms crossed.

My father said to her, "Thank you for bringing my son here safely."

"It was no problem Lord Poseidon, but he still doesn't know about me just yet which is apparently why he is still staring at me."

That's when I realized I was still staring at her and I turned and blushed. My father chuckled and then turned to me.

"I've always been watching you Perseus, you and your mother. I never wanted to leave, but I had too. The ancient laws prohibit us from raising our half-blood offspring. Don't forget that I love you son."

"It's Percy dad. I've would of like to have just seen you once though. You never ever came to see me."

"I'm sorry son… I should have. Can you forgive me?"

"…I…I forgive you."

He smiled. "Now I know you're curious about exactly what Madison is am I right?"

"YES! Oh Gods! Is she a goddess?"

He chuckled and I could see Madison smile out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, my son, she is most definitely not a goddess, but she sure acts and is treated like one. She is a creation… of Hestia and me."

"Now I'm confused."

"You see Percy, she was born a mortal from two mortal parents, but she took a trip to New York with her family and she walked by the Empire State Building. We were having the Summer Solstice Council meeting when the hearth began to glow. Hestia and I knew exactly what was going on, but the other gods and goddesses were confused. Then something Hestia and I created long ago emerged from the hearth."

"What happened? What was it?"

"The Phoenix. While Hestia and I were trapped inside our father Kronos, We came up with a plan behind the others back. We combined our powers together to create the phoenix. We hoped it would bust us out of our father, but it failed even though it was extremely powerful. It needed a host. So, after Zeus freed us and we fought off our father and took control of the next age, Hestia and I hid the phoenix in the hearth until a proper host came through and is needed in the world. The gods found out about it after Apollo gave a prophecy that involved the phoenix finding the host it has be waiting for. They all decided to give the phoenix gifts. For instance, Athena gave it wisdom. She is more powerful than the gods and so that is why they each gave her gifts so she will stay loyal to us. And so, when Madison was under Olympus, the phoenix shot out and formed inside of her. She is the proper host it has been waiting for."

My jaw dropped. Madison then came over and showed me the back of her neck. It was like a tattoo. It was a small fiery orange bird which I guess is the phoenix.

"This is where the phoenix entered me claiming me as its host. And Poseidon, I would never betray my creators." Madison told me then my father. "Percy, you mustn't tell anyone my secret it could mean life or death for me. I am a part of the hearth and home as well as Olympus. My downfall could really affect Olympus and the fate of the world. Others might try to use me against the gods to take control. Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone unless you are told that it is okay to do so by me or the gods."

"I… I swear on Styx." I swore. Then I remembered something. "What about your family Madison? You were on vacation with them."

Her head dropped and she was looking at her feet.

"I had to leave them behind to train and become the hero I am meant to be. They believe I died from someone throwing a match off the building and it landing on me. I was on fire when the Phoenix consumed me."

I swear I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Right, now, we have a ceremony to attend to. Madison, if you would be so kind as to escort him to the room please?" My father asked.

"Of course! Come on Percy."

"What's the party for?" I asked confused.

"You Seaweed Brain! It is your coronation as Prince of the Sea. It is accustomed for all children of the Sea."

"Oh. WHOA! That's cool…Madison, your clothes… a dress… it's…"

"Percy, this is the attire for a coronation. You changed too… see?"

I did change. I was wearing a sea green dress shirt that matched my eyes and a nice black overcoat unbuttoned with black dress pants and black dress shoes. Madison was wearing a one strap sea green dress to match my shirt that went to about her knees in length. She looks Gorgeous! Gorgeous! Where did that come from? Pull yourself together!

Madison's POV

Percy looked absolutely amazing! Scratch that, he looked… HOT! WHOA! Where did that come from? Aphrodite is getting to me again!

We waited for Poseidon to announce that he has another son and waited for our cue to enter.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, Prince of the Sea!" Poseidon bellowed.

We entered and Percy sat down on the throne as I got the crown. I placed it on his head and bowed as I backed away. It is customary to do so; I was not fond of it.

"Now," Poseidon bellowed. "My son will have his royal dance with the girl in here he so chooses."

The music began to play and some people started dancing. Some girls were swooning over Percy hoping he will choose them for the dance. Percy started to walk my way, probably for the chatty mermaid in the corner. She was fairly pretty and I heard she was popular. Maybe she can't dance with legs though. They only get the legs for when they are inside the Palace. I am only half mermaid so I am used to legs. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone ask me if I wanted to dance. I turned to face none other than Percy.

Percy's POV

"Do you wanna dance?"

Madison turned her head and her crystal blue eyes met my sea green eyes.

"I don't really know how to dance. I'm not very good. I don't know if I should…"

I cut her off by grabbing her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The other girls in the room looked sad, but I drove that thought out of my head. It was just me and Madison dancing together in my eyes. Our eyes met and we kept on dancing. I could see a little blush form on her cheeks and I felt myself heat up a little bit. It was a slow song and it seemed to go on forever, but then Madison placed her head on the crook of my neck as we slowly danced on. I could stay like this forever, but all things have to end. Once the song was over, I started to talk to her.

"See you danced just fine. It wasn't bad at all."

"No, I was horrible! I was afraid I was gonna step on your feet."

I laughed a little.

"That dance was perfect and so were you."

She blushed a little at this. Then she muttered a "thanks".

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while until she broke it by looking away then saying:

"I need to get you back to camp now. I said before sunset and it is sunset now."

I really didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here where I could be with Madison longer. We said goodbye to my father and he gave me a hug. He smelt like a salty sea breeze. We turned around to leave, but not before some guy grabbed Madison by the arm.

"Hey babe, you forgot my kiss."

"Back off Aaron." Madison replied coldly. I could tell she didn't like this guy.

"Oh babe, don't be like that. Now where is my kiss?" Madison tried to pull away but he tightened his grip and leaned in trying to kiss her. I did the only thing I could think of. I punched him. That is when I grabbed Madison and ran out the corridor.

"Thanks." Madison said.

"Who was that guy?"

"He's a jerk that has been hitting on me ever since I came here. He never will leave me alone."

"He shouldn't hurt you like that. Why did you let him?"

"I couldn't use my powers on him. It would give away my secret, but if I could I would punch him all the way to the next tide in Australia."

I laughed. She gave me a little punch on the shoulder. With that, we exited the Palace and swam off towards Camp Half-Blood only to be greeted by a noisy daughter of Athena, a satyr and Chiron.


	5. Saving A Friend

Chapter 5: Saving a Friend

Madison's POV

We came out of the ocean and were standing in front of Chiron, Grover the satyr, and a daughter of Athena who kept trying to read me. I could see it in her eyes and the quizzical look on her face.

"Percy, I think they are here about your… Ah… Quest that you have to go on, am I correct Chiron?"

"That's correct." Chiron Replied.

"What quest?" Of course the clueless Percy asks.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain, Chiron will explain in the big house where others won't be so eager to listen. Can't you see the others in the camp trying to listen in?"

"Oh… Ah… No."

"Of course not. Now let's head to the Big House."

We made our way through camp and everyone was staring at me, but it was mostly the Athena cabin giving me quizzical looks while trying to figure out what I am. Good Luck. I thought.

We made our way to the Big House. I saw Dionysus on the porch and he took one look at me before popping out. Percy and I busted out laughing then high-fived each other. Everyone was looking at us, but we didn't seem to care. We kept walking even past Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover after they stopped in their tracks to look at us like everyone else. We both looked at each other, gave a chuckle, then I asked:

"Are you guys coming? We have a quest to discuss." With that, Percy and I kept walking and they soon followed after. We made it to the Big House and Chiron told Annabeth and Grover to stay outside. Chiron, Percy and I walked in. Chiron started to speak first.

"This quest is very important and it involves you, Percy."

"How Chiron? I don't understand."

I Spoke up. "Something very important was stolen. It is the greatest weapon ever forged. Zeus' master lightning bolt."

"What? How does this involve me and who stole it?" Percy questioned.

"You did Percy, or… That's what Zeus thinks. Zeus believes Poseidon had something to do with its disappearance, but didn't know how he could have stolen it. The Ancient Laws prohibit Gods from stealing other Gods' weapon of power. Then, Poseidon claimed you and that is how Zeus believed it was stolen."

"But I didn't even know who I was much less know how to steal a lightning bolt."

Chiron spoke up. "That is why you must go on this quest, to recover the bolt and return it to Zeus before the Summer Solstice deadline. You must go see the oracle and get the prophecy, then choose two to accompany you on your quest."

"I already know who to take. I promised Grover so he can work on his Searchers License and I want to take Madison."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Percy, but I cannot. I have some business to attend to while Zeus' bolt is gone. But, you already have a volunteer to go with you and Grover."

Percy looked disappointed, and then he said, "I was hoping to get to be with you a little longer before you had to leave."

I blushed. "I'm sorry, I would love to come, but you know why I can't Seaweed Brain. It would give away too much."

"I understand, but will I see you again?"

I laughed. "Of course, Percy. When it counts! Now go see the oracle and get your prophecy. I must leave now, but walk with me outside to say goodbye."

We walked out the doors and we were standing by the hearth. I noticed Hestia wasn't there. Weird, I thought. We hugged and say goodbye, then I back flipped into the hearth and disappeared out of sight, I then spun out of the Hearth on Olympus.

Percy's POV

I got the Prophecy and Annabeth would be going on the quest instead of Madison. I sighed. I missed Madison. I still need to get a nickname for her. We were all packed and ready to go on the quest when I realized I didn't have a sword. Just Great.

That's when Chiron came trotting up before we left with Argus.

"Percy, my boy, you need a weapon and I have a special delivery for your father and Madison.

Madison. When I heard her name I perked up, nut I don't know why.

Chiron handed me a ballpoint pen. Wow, what a gift. I thought.

Chiron obviously saw the disappointment on my face then told me:

"That is not just a pen, it is a powerful weapon. Click it."

I clicked it and it turned into a bronze sword just the right size for me. I smiled a little. It weighted better than any sword that Luke tried to set me up with.

I thanked Chiron and silently thank my father and Madison. I hope I see her again soon. I didn't know how right I was. With that, we got into the van with Argus and headed off to start our quest.

Annabeth was pestering me with questions about Madison, but I just ignored her. Finally, I had enough of her constant hammering and I told her to shut up. Then I apologized and told her I swore on the Styx that I wouldn't tell. That shut her up.

This was going to be a long quest.

Madison's POV

I was walking the halls of Olympus thinking about Percy. I missed him already. What is wrong with me? I started to pass one of Olympus's extra rooms when I heard whispering coming from it. It sounded like Aphrodite and Ares. I wasn't one to eavesdrop, but I heard my name and Percy's name and I knew I had to listen. I peeked through the crack in the door and Aphrodite was sitting on the bed with Ares standing in front of her.

Ares spoke first. "I know that you know I had the lightning bolt and gave it to Jackson, so I need a way to keep his mouth shut about me having it after I got it from that child of Hermes. Once he finds out, Zeus is going to have my head."

"I think I have a solution to your problem and it could me his love life even more tragic. Oh, I just love this idea!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Well… What is it? I don't have all day!" Ares demanded.

"What you need to do is get a hold of Madison, the Phoenix. Her and Percy are really close and they both soooo L-O-V-E each other! Once you have her you can use her against him because his fatal flaw is loyalty."

Ares had a grin on his face. "I like the idea."

My eyes widened. I had to get out of there and fast. I backed away from the door and ran into one of the vases standing in the hall. It made a huge clink noise.

"What was that?" Ares asked. Apparently they didn't notice my presence when they were talking. I'm good at hiding and now I better hide fast!

I began to run. If I could just make it to the hearth, I could use it to get out of here. I thought.

I looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed, BIG mistake. I ran into something hard. It was Phobos, God of Horror, son of Aphrodite and Ares. He is a minor god and the minor gods don't know exactly who I am so I couldn't use my powers to get out of here! Di immortales! I'm caught! I thought.

I could feel him searching my mind trying to find what I fear the most, but thanks to Hera's gift, I am protected from people trying to enter my mind and read my thoughts, but only if I don't let my guard down. I held my ground, but that is when Aphrodite and Ares came up. I turned to look back and that was ANOTHER BIG mistake. Phobos stuck me with something into my forearm and before I knew it my sight became spotted with black dots and I fell into unconsciousness.

Percy's POV

We were in the underworld and I couldn't wait to save my mom! I was so happy that she was alive. We enter and saw Hades sitting on his thrown. He turned to us and got straight to the point.

"Give me back my Helm of Darkness."

"What are you talking about? We just came for the bolt. We don't have your Helm."

"You lie. You already possess the bolt and you also stole my Helm."

"No I did not."

"Then open your bag."

I took off the bag that Ares gave us earlier before. I opened my pack and inside was the Master Lightning Bolt, humming with energy.

Annabeth spoke. "Percy… But… How…"

"I… I don't know. I don't understand."

"We were set up." Annabeth bellowed.

I gave them each a pearl. I knew I couldn't save my mom, the prophecy said so."

"I can't give Hades the bolt step on your pearl. Ready… NOW!"

We were transported to the coast of Los Angeles out at sea, but I could see the shore. I had to get to shore. I had to get Zeus's bolt back to Olympus. Most importantly, I had to have a serious conversation with the god who had tricked me.

Madison's POV

I had no idea where I was. What happened before was coming back to me. I was fuming! Aphrodite and Ares will pay for this! I then realized that my hands were tied behind my back with Celestial Bronze rope. I struggled, but it was no use. How do I get myself into these situations? I realized I was in a dark room that I didn't recognize. That was when someone walked in. It was Phobos and Deimos.

"PHOBOS, you will pay for this! Untie me this instant!" I screamed/ demanded.

"Ha-ha and why would I do that beautiful? You get to stay with me as my brother and I were put in charge of watching you until you were needed by our father. But it's okay, I get to spend my time with this beautiful young thing." He said gesturing towards me with a wink. I kicked him in the thigh with my free legs and he bellowed in pain. Deimos was chuckling in the corner. Phobos face was red with Anger and that is when he slapped me across the face.

"You better think twice before insulting a god, and even better, the god of horror. I will find out what you fear." He picked me up from where I was lying and pulled me close to him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He chuckled and tried looking into my eyes, but I refused to meet his. He tried to force me to meet his and when he did, I spit in his face. He threw me back onto the ground with force.

"You will pay for that!" He kept trying to scan my mind for my fear, but I kept blocking him out. I smirked. He got even redder with rage.

"YOU…" He was cut off by Aphrodite who walked in.

"Boys, I need a word with her. If you would be so kindly as to step outside for a minute?" She asked batting her eyelashes like she always does. They exited and Phobos was still boiling with anger. I smiled at that, but then my attention was turned to Aphrodite and I frowned again.

"What do you want air-head?" I asked coldly.

"Don't be mad with me. I'm doing this to help you."

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLY HELPING ME?" I yelled/demanded. I was extremely pissed now.

"Come down, it is helping your love life! Once Percy realizes you're in trouble, he won't stop until you're safe again! I love tragic romances!" She squealed.

I was boiling with rage now. "I don't have a love life and I don't need any interference from you!" I screamed in her face.

"Too late now!" She smirked then popped out.

Percy's POV

Once we were on the beach, a certain god that I was furious at was waiting for us. He got off his bike and held his helmet. I took a closer look at the helmet and realized that it wasn't a helmet, it was a helm and specifically, the Helm of Darkness.

"ARES, why did you steal the bolt and helm?"

He smirked. "I actually didn't, a certain son of Hermes did and I caught him when Zeus had us looking. He told me that it would start a war of the gods and you know how I love wars!"

"What son of Hermes?"

"One that you all know very well and thought of to be your friend… Luke Castellan."

My mouth dropped and Annabeth paled. That was when a fury dove down and grabbed the helm. Ares was not happy, but it wasn't his primary concern right now apparently. The fury looked at me then flew off towards Hades, I presume.

"Well little hero, you will not mention my treachery to anyone cause if you do a certain someone close to you will pay the price." He was smiling evilly at this. I, on the other hand, was very confused.

"What do you mean Ares?"

"I mean this…" He snapped his fingers and his two sons, Phobos and Deimos, appeared. They were holding a girl, but I couldn't see her face. She looked very familiar. That is when Phobos ripped her head up and held a knife to her neck. She was looking into my eyes, sea green to crystal blue. That is when I knew it was Madison.

"PERCY…" She looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to tell me not to listen to him. But, I had to. She was in danger and I was furious!

"LET HER GO ARES?" He smile got more devious.

"And why would I do that godling?"

"You know who she is! Yet, you have the nerve to hold her hostage!"

He let out a big laugh. "Of course I know who she is, but I don't care! It got to you like I hoped and remember my warning."

He then turned towards Madison and I did as well. Phobos dug the knife further into the side of her throat and so blood trickled down her throat and she gritted her teeth in pain. I knew she couldn't use her powers on the minor gods because they were clueless as to who she is as well. She needed my help.

"Goodbye godling." He said and smirked and with that, they all disappeared. I stood there frozen with my sword still drawn. I couldn't believe what just happened! Annabeth came up and put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"We'll get her back man." Grover said trying to make me feel better.

"We need to take a plane." I stated, wanting to get to Olympus and fast.

Annabeth and Grover both looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.

"Are you INSANE?" Annabeth asked, typical.

"Maybe, but he won't blast me out of the sky since I have his bolt."

She didn't argue. We had just enough money for us to get to New York on a plane tonight.

Madison's POV

I screamed in pain. Phobos was hitting me nonstop after I insulted him, kicked him, and spit in his eye… twice. Blood was everywhere and my neck was still in pain from where he impaled me with the knife. He finally stopped abusing me and went and sat in the corner. He took out the knife he impaled me with and was sharpening it and glaring at me. When I looked at him, he smirked. I looked away hoping that Percy will get the bolt to Zeus in time. It is way more important than me right now. He needs to prevent the war and that has to be his top priority. But, being the Seaweed Brain he is, he might forget the bolt. Hopefully the satyr and daughter of Athena will talk some since into him.

I decided to pass my time on how to get out of here without giving myself away, and then how I should get revenge on Aphrodite and Ares! I was still thinking, when Phobos and Deimos got up and grabbed me and started dragging me towards the throne room.

Percy's POV

We made it to Olympus and were trying to get the front desk man to give us the key to the elevator. Finally we showed him the lightning bolt and he gladly gave us the key. We ran to the elevator and put in the key. Once we reached Olympus, I had to catch myself from falling. It was amazing, but I put that thought out of my head because we had to get in there before time ran out and more importantly, get Madison back.

It took longer to snap Annabeth out of it, but once we did me made a run for the throne room. Once we entered, we all gasped. There were twelve Olympians fifteen feet tall sitting on thrones just as big. Zeus looked at me, then at the bolt in my hand.

"You better give me back the bolt, lightning thief!" He demanded.

"I didn't steal it! Luke, son of Hermes did." I saw one god stiffen who must have been Hermes. "He also had a little help." I said then glanced at Ares. My blood was boiling and Ares looked at me warning me not to defy him if I value Madison's life.

"Well… then I guess we can count on there not being a war." I presume that it was Athena who said it. She looked at me then asked: "Who was the help that you mentioned?"

I should have known that she would ask that.

"I… I can't tell you."

"And why not?" She asked curiously.

Ares never said I couldn't tell them about Madison being taken. "Because… That person has Madison and is threatening with her life." I replied coldly.

All the gods' eyes widened. "Who would be so idiotic in here and kidnap what is helping us. Please, you must tell us, they cannot hurt her and whoever it is knows that."

"It's… It's…" They waited and anticipated. "Ares." I finally spat out. They all turned to Ares who was boiling with rage.

Athena yelled, "How could you be so idiotic! She is on our side and your little act could turn her against us! Bring her out now!"

Ares snapped his fingers and Phobos and Deimos can in through the doors dragging Madison and she looked really weak. She looks like they have beaten her repeatedly and knowing Ares and his kids, they probably did. I was boiling mad. Annabeth had to put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back from attacking. I kept my hand on riptide just in case.

They dropped her on the floor and she landed on her side. I saw her wince from the pain.

"RELEASE HER ARES!" I screamed at the god.

He replied with: "I think I'll keep her for a while. She may be powerful, but she is weak now. Phobos has seemed to become fond of her." He said with a chuckle and Phobos smirked. "And all of you know good and well that you have no power over me to make me release her." He said with a smirk. I wanted wipe that smirk of his face so badly. All the gods were glaring at him looking extremely pissed especially my father and Lady Hestia, but I was really focused on the lifeless looking Madison on the floor. I could see her breathing faintly so I knew she was alive.

I looked at my father. "There must be something you can do father, please?" I glanced at Madison and met her eyes. She had a pleading look in them. I wanted to go and comfort her, but I had to stand my ground.

My father looked at me then at Madison with sad eyes. "I'm sorry son; there is nothing I can do. I cannot force Ares to let her go. Her power is beyond the gods and beyond our judgment." He glanced at Ares with rage in his eyes.

I fell silent for a moment. Then, Aphrodite spoke up. "I have an idea." All eyes turned to her. She paused looked at Ares, then at Madison, then at me. A small smile grew on her face.

"What if the boy were to duel Ares for the girl?"

"NO!" Everyone turned towards the voice that spoke up. It was Madison She was barely standing. "I will not allow it. Especially, Aphrodite, since you were the one that got me into this situation and now you're trying to get me out by making Percy BATTLE Ares. It is too dangerous."

"I'm sorry Madison, but the fight is Percy's decision." Aphrodite said.

All eyes went on me, but I was still staring at Madison. Phobos tightened his grip on Madison which only angered me more.

I turned to the gods and looked at Aphrodite. They were all awaiting my decision.

"I'll do it." I decided. I looked back at Madison who looked slightly disappointed, but happy and shocked as well.

All of a sudden we were in an arena and all the gods were seated except Athena, who was talking to Annabeth and Grover. She was probably telling them who Madison was. They do have the right to know.

Zeus spoke. "Choose your weapons."

Ares pulled out a spear and a shield and I pulled out riptide. I looked over at Madison still tied next to Phobos. I had to win this fight for her!

I turned back to Ares and he had a smirk on his face. I am so sick of him smirking all the time! I'm going to wipe it clean off!

Zeus bellow, "Let the fight BEGIN!" As soon as he said that, Ares charged. I ducked and blocked his stab at my chest where my heart is. He went for the straight kill, quick to the point. So typical, I thought. I dodged and blocked while he kept trying to stab me while blocking my strikes. We fought like this for a good five minutes. He paused for a second and I took that time to glance at Madison. Phobos had her pinned to the wall trying to force her to kiss him. This angered me so much! I wanted to end this fight and quick.

Ares tried to stab again, but missed by an inch. I took this as an opportunity to maneuver behind him and push him to the ground. He got up quickly and tried to stab more fiercely. I saw an opening and took it as an opportunity to use the disarming maneuver that Luke taught me. Luke, the thought of him irked me. I disarmed his spear and he fell to the ground when I tripped him with my leg. I held my sword to his throat claiming my victory. I smirked at him. Aphrodite was beaming and my father looked proud. Hestia let out a sigh of relief. I guess she didn't wasn't her Phoenix in the hands of the war god, I wouldn't either.

Then I heard a loud thud. Everyone looked to where it came from and it was Madison. She fell to the ground unconscious. Phobos was standing over her smiling. I knew he was the one who did it.

"Madison!" I yelled. I ran to where she was just as Phobos popped out. I knelt by her side and untied the ropes. She was barely breathing. Apollo appeared at my side and said she needed medical attention. I picked her up to carry her where he needed her to go. I looked back at my dad and panic filled his eyes. He cares about her a lot and considers her as his own daughter.

I followed Apollo to an empty room and laid her down on the bed. Apollo started tending to her wounds. My father arrived and asked to talk to me. I looked back at Madison, not wanting to leave her. My father saw this and reassured me it would only take a moment. I walked out the door with him still a little freaked out. My father told me everything will be alright and that Annabeth and Grover know her secret as well and will help keep it. I went back inside and sat down in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Apollo just finished and told me that she will wake up in an hour or two. I decided that Ares already paid by being humiliated by me, so I decide to pay Phobos a visit.

I saw him speaking with his brother in a different room. Deimos popped out leaving Phobos alone. Perfect, I smiled. I walked in.

"You will pay for what you did to Madison."

"Awe, is Percy upset that she kissed me."

"She NEVER kissed you! You forced her and don't you EVER touch or hurt her EVER AGAIN!" That is when I felt a tug in my gut and the room filled with water. I could breath, but Phobos, on the other hand, couldn't. I smirked at him as he struggled to breath. I took this as an opportunity to punch him. I got rid of all the water and watched as he coughed violently on the floor. I grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't EVER go anywhere near Madison AGAIN!" I yelled in his face. I then punched him and gold ichor went everywhere. I punch him again in the face and once more in the gut. I must have punched him hard because he fell to the floor unconscious in a puddle of gold ichor.

I went back to the room to find Aphrodite standing outside.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I knew she had something to do with Madison being taken.

"I helped Ares to help both of you out with your love lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you love Madison and will do anything for her so I thought that if she was in danger, you would do anything to save her and what better way than to fight for her freedom! It is a tragic romance! I just love tragic romances!" She squealed. She squeals a lot I noticed.

I was speechless. Who knew that Aphrodite could be devious and come up with something so deep and well thought out. I was stunned. She noticed my expression and laughed before she flashed out.

I walked back into the room where Madison was resting and saw her awake talking to Lady Hestia. I didn't want to disturb, but I heard my name so I listened.

"Percy really did all that for me?" Madison asked Hestia shocked yet happy.

"Yes, child. He cares for you a lot as do you with him." I saw Madison blush and I could feel my face heat up as well.

"Also, you should know that Annabeth and Grover know your secret know so when you go back to camp, you have two more people to rely on."

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. You have always been like a mother to me."

Lady Hestia smiled and gave Madison a hug. "And you have been like a daughter to me."

Then, Lady Hestia flashed out. I took that as my cue to walk in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Much better thanks to Apollo's healing."

I took a seat in the chair by her bed. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before I asked:

"So you coming back to camp huh?"

"How did you know that?"

Opps, she didn't know I was eavesdropping. "Uh… my dad told me."

Nice Save, I thought hoping she would by it. Thankfully she did.

"Oh okay. Well, Ya, I'm coming back and I'm going to stay the whole summer with you." She smiled and continued, "Since Lady Hestia doesn't have a cabin I will be staying with you in the Poseidon cabin." My face heated up and she blushed a little. "You won't be alone at meals anymore and I'm just going to tell the cam that I am half-mermaid and have powers over the sea. That way they won't question me staying in that cabin. If they ask about the hair on fire thing… then tell them I have a blessing from Hestia."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

"Oh… And one more thing…"

"What's that?" I asked curious.

She leaned in and gave me a peek on the cheek. I blushed and so did she as she looked down.

"Wh… What was t… that for?" I stuttered.

"For saving me even though I told you not to and for what you did to Phobos."

I looked at her shocked. She saw my expression and laughed. "Lady Hestia told me."

My face went back to normal. The she did the randomest thing. She smacked me on the back of the head.

"OW… What was that for?"

"For being a Seaweed Brain and taking on Ares without enough training."

"Fair enough." I said still rubbing the back of my head.

"That wasn't even that hard. Just wait until I get my full strength back. Which reminds me…? I will be training you on your powers and teaching you all about them."

"My father told me that there is a war coming. In my dreams something spoke from the bottom of a dark pit telling me to help it rise. Is it… Kron…" I was cut off by Madison putting her hand over my mouth. She looked pale. Then her color returned and she told me:

"Names have power so don't say his name, but you are right… He is rising."

I then paled.

Annabeth then came into the room.

"Hey lovebirds, it's time to head back to camp if you are feeling well enough."

We both blushed and Madison tried to get up, but she almost fell. I caught her and decided she couldn't walk. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. She was blushing when I looked down. She looked up at me and our eyes met for a long time.

"We have a lot of training and hard work to do especially if there is a war coming." She told me and smirked.

I rolled my eyes. Great more hard work, I thought.

"How about that nickname Seaweed Brain?" She looked at me batting her eyes and when she does it, it is way cuter than when Aphrodite does it.

"Um…Uh…"

She laughed. "It's okay Seaweed Brain; you have a lot of time to come up with one." She smirked.


End file.
